What hurts the most
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: See-more's feelings on Jinx leaving the team... him. For Kid Flash


**This a request by **HolySnappzors, **hope you enjoy XD**

**I do not own Teen Titans **

**This story is in See-More's pov**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I listen quitely to the rain as it falls agianst the roof of our former base. Without Jinx as our leader... We fell apart. We soon scattered looking for another base. Having this one destroyed by Kid flash. I stayed here though... But it felt as if she was still here. I could sometimes swear I hear her voice screaming at me. Telling me and the team how usless we are. What I'd give to here her screaming at us agian.

__

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Why did you leave Jinx. Were we not enough for you? We all had one thing in common. No one wanted us... We never had a family. We were eachother's only family. We were bonded. But oyu left us... You left us for that red headed speedster. I was in love with you since I first joined Hive Acadamy. here I was the dead wieght. Not really skilled at anything. The other students constantly picked on me. But you... You stood up for me. But then you left... Without even a warning. You say you didn't feel appreciated. Maybe if I told you how I felt... You wound't have left. You would still be here. But when I see you with him now... Iv'e never seen you that happy. Knowing you were happier with him than you ever could have been with me... It killed me.

__

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  


I tried to go solo villian for a while. But without your leadership... I failed miserably. But you were gone. No longer our beloved leader. Now out hated enimie. I didn't know what to think. Were we really that bad of a team that you left us for a hero. Was there something I could have done to make you stay... I thought you leaving was hard. But when I swa you at the park with him... You fighting for dominance with your tongue down his throught. It felt like I was being stabbed. You chose a hero over us... Over me. I wish now I could have said something... Told you how I felt. Anything to have kept you out of his arms and brought you into my own.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

We were a team for a long time Jinx. We trusted eachother with everything. Well... I trusted you. But all it took was one rose... One dazzling smile... One hero to take you away from us forever. How could you not see how I felt about you. I loved everthing about you... Your pink hair... Your cat like eyes. Your harsh demenor. The fact that you striked fear into all of us I loved. But you were still in his arms. Lost to me forever...

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

I watched you as you walked away... Rose in hand, A smile n your face. i had never seen you smile before Jinx... It only made you look more beautiful. But that smile was for him. not for me. It never was going to be for me. And that hurt worse than anything.__

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

But now you were gone. Gizmo and everyone else called you a traitor... But I can't bring myself to hate you. I love you. that will never change. Even now... As I lay cold in the ice... frozen forever. My heart yearns for you... As it always will.

**Hoped you liked it ****HolySnappzors****.**

**Please review if any you readers found this story decent **

**And if any of you guys have a request for Flinx oneshots, please send my your idea through review or messege. Thanks XD  
**


End file.
